Ripping Out Butterfly Wings
by The Fishie
Summary: She’s the only one who knows how to push his buttons, the only one who can really get under his skin and to make matters even worse, she’s also Aaron Abbot’s brand new girlfriend. And the game between them has just taken on obsessive proportions.
1. Chapter 1

_Insane, that was the word he tended to use to describe her, yeah she was sugar, spice and all things nice…but insane nonetheless._

* * *

**I feel my latest stories/chapters have been lacking so I'm trying to get my groove back by doing writing this little thingy here, it will be an easy going kind off playful story.**

**Sort off a love triangle between Reid, a girl and Aaron, **

**The title is based on the Him song: "Wings of a Butterfly" kind off in reference to the strange sort of flirting/game between Reid and the OC**

**Yes I tend to over think things, but enjoy!**

* * *

**Ripping Out Butterfly Wings**

**Chapter One: Chelsea, Chelsea...**

Tyler with his baby blue eyes, gentle, patient smile and passive acceptance of whatever occasionally dangerous situations Reid's thrown them in. Tyler with his steadfast friendship who made it almost difficult for Reid to lash out at him.

"Tyler for fucks sake!"

Yes Tyler made it difficult for Reid to lash out at him…but not impossible.

But honestly Tyler disserved it this, because well he had pestered him into agreeing to got to the library with him, while everyone knew Reid Garwin didn't go to the library, and for what? To make puppy eyes at some chick!

Tyler gave him a reprimanding look. "I know you're not familiar with your current surroundings but this is a library Reid, shouting is a big no-no."

"Fuck it," Reid stated. "What are you doing?"

Tyler frowned. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm not blind Tyler," Reid stated leaning back in his chair, linking his arms behind his head and staring up at the ceiling.

"You're going to make me ask aren't you?" Tyler said shaking his head.

"You've been making puppy eyes at that chick instead of making our assignment the entire time we've been here, what's up with that?"

Tyler looked at him, his jaw slightly dropped. "No I haven't."

"Sure, than how about I prance on over to Lindsay and ask her out?"

Tyler frowned. "You wouldn't."

Reid just gave him a smirk that insured him that: yes he would.

"You know, you're the only guy I've ever heard admit to prancing," Tyler grumbled.

Reid just shrugged. "So why are you swooning over Lindsay Harry?"

"I don't know...does there have to be a reason?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "Idiot," he muttered before giving the girl who was actually getting some work done with the help of one of her friends a not so discreet once over before concluding. "I'm not that into redheads but if it floats your boat…But I gotta admit she's truly blessed in the ass department and the rest of her is okay too I guess."

"Oh brother," Tyler muttered staring at the ceiling obviously annoyed.

Reid grinned. "What don't like me giving Lindsay a little once over?"

Tyler scowled making a face as if he was in great pain. That's when he noticed Lindsay, who was sitting roughly twenty feet away from them, had heard Reid's little outburst of her name because she was staring at them questioningly.

"You're such a pain in the ass," Tyler muttered.

"What I made her look at you!" Reid stated amused before getting up.

"Oh that's just typical," Tyler snorted. "Getting up and leaving as soon as you have succeeded in fucking up my life."

Reid looked smirked. "Oh I'm only getting started baby boy," he said before stalking off with that up-to-no-good-smirk of his plastered onto his face.

Tyler shot up. "Reid! Get your ass back here!"

But Reid wouldn't be Reid if he actually listened to what Tyler had to say. Maybe he was being a jerk, maybe he should just let baby boy make puppy eyes at the redhead, but where's the fun in that?

"Lindsay," Reid said dropping himself gracefully onto the chair opposite of the two girls who were eying him warily. He propped his beaten shoes up on the table and leaned his chair on his back two legs.

"Sure you can sit with us," the other girl, Reid knew to be called Chelsea said dryly.

Lindsay chuckled. "What do you want Reid?"

"Nothing," Tyler budded in, "he's just being an annoying prick."

"At least I have a prick," Reid deadpanned.

Tyler violently knocked his feet off the table nearly causing Reid to fall out of his chair.

"Jeez thanks baby boy," Reid drawled while the girls just stared at him, or well Lindsay was staring at him, Chelsea was busy studying the ends of her ponytail which had a strange orange colour to them while the rest of her hair was a normal dark brown.

"Uhm, what do you guys want?" Lindsay asked pushing a lock of auburn hair behind her ear.

"Nothing," Reid said grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Why would we need a reason to talk to a couple of pretty girls?"

"You're too kind," Lindsay said rolling her bright blue eyes.

"Yeah I'm just a big old teddy bear and you know you love it," Reid said causing the other girl, Chelsea to dissolve into giggles.

"Chelsea?" Lindsay questioned arching a thin red brow.

"It's silly," Chelsea said through her giggles before clamping both hands over her mouth affectively killing the sound but from the shaking of her shoulders, it was clear she was indeed still giggling uncontrollably.

"Just enlighten us will you," Reid snapped a bit too quickly, his blue eyes narrowed annoyed by her behaviour and remembering she had a reputation for nutty behaviour.

"He said bear!" She eventually blabbed out still giggling.

"So?"

"That's slang for a manly gay guy! I know it's not funny it's just," she let out another burst of giggles. "The school's biggest manwhore just sort of admitted he was gay, oh the irony!"

"You're so weird," Lindsay stated laughingly while Tyler had trouble oppressing his own laughter.

And Reid? Well Reid was just trying to make sense of the nonsense the girl had just spouted. Something happened here…and he had an inkling she had won.

"Don't mind her," Lindsay said still visibly amused. "She tends to blab out everything that floats around in that bubble head of her."

That was two weeks ago, only to weeks ago, but to Reid Garwin it seemed so much longer ago. Two weeks, two long weeks he had spend obsessing over her and everything she did.

Insane, that was the word he tended to use to describe her, yeah she was sugar, spice and all things nice…but insane nonetheless. She put Allison from the breakfast club to shame. So when Aaron Abbot, yeah of all people it had to be him, dumped Kira for her…the gossipers of Spencer were starting to think he wasn't that sane anymore either.

He could get it though, Reid Garwin wouldn't let insanity come between him and a girl either. He had always thought this Chelsea person was cute, but now she was dating Aaron, she was simply irresistible…or to him anyway. Everything she did got to him: how she bit her lip during class, how her hips swayed when she walked, how tight her clothes were in all the right places, how her shirt always rode up showing just that little bit of tummy. Yeah, she got to him that badly and if he didn't act on it soon…he'd be in the nuthouse before she was!

They were at Nicky's, had been for about half an hour, and Tyler had spend half that hour watching Reid stare at Chelsea with the unfaltering attention of a stalker.

"You disgust me," Tyler said evenly while Reid intently watched Chelsea sucking on a lollipop that was so big it probably could cover half her face. She was sitting with Lindsay, Aaron and a couple of his friends and they seemed to be having a much better time than they were having at this point…

"I disgust you?" Reid repeated tearing his eyes from her to glare at his friend. "She's the one sucking on that thing like she's staring in a porn movie!"

"It's just a lollipop Reid."

"It's not just a lollipop: it's a diabolical instrument they use to get to us!" Reid muttered before taking an angry swig from his beer bottle.

"They?" Tyler repeated rolling his eyes.

"Women, baby boy, I'm talking about women. Do try and keep up will you."

"I don't think it's normal to see lollipops as one big female conspiracy," Tyler said shooting, the pool table Pogue and Caleb were currently playing at, longing looks. Why oh why was Reid so obsessed with everything that looked good in a skirt?

"It's her fault!" Reid stated moodily. "Her crazy is rubbing off on me!"

"She's not crazy Reid," Tyler said but as soon as the words left his mouth Chelsea climbed up on a table waving her lollipop around while singing some cheery song causing her friends to burst out into laughter and earning herself some amused looks form Nicky himself.

"Yeah cause it's really normal for people to break out into song like their in fucking-high-school-musical," Reid said dryly glaring daggers at a laughing Aaron.

Okay maybe Chelsea wasn't the sanest of people…but at this point Reid wasn't one to judge.

"I hate her god, I fucking hate her!' Reid muttered slamming his fist on the table.

"Than stop staring at her!" Tyler said through gritted teeth; he hoped and he prayed every day that this was just a faze Reid was going through but every day…his hope faded slightly.

"I can't," Reid stated. "If I do I'll be letting her win."

"Win?" Tyler said incredulously. "You're annoying the fuck out of her by your stalker behaviour, you're wasting your own time staring at her, and you're driving me completely insane! Tell me who is winning here?"

"You don't get it baby boy," Reid said. "She's playing with me, she knows I stare, she does this stuff to get to me, she is enjoying this."

"Oh brother," Tyler muttered rubbing his brow while Aaron helped Chelsea off the table.

Reid watched her make her way over to the bar, alone. She made small talk with Nicky before he stalked off to the kitchen to get her order.

This was his shot.

Wordlessly he got up and walked over to her, eyeing her like a predator stalking his pray…sadly enough for him, this little rabbit would never go down without a fight.

"Hey Chelsea," he purred into her ear.

"Reid," she said flatly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I saw your little porno act over there,"

"Porno act?" She repeated raising a single dark thin eyebrow. "I was just goofing around."

"While sucking on a lollipop," Reid said with a smirk.

"I like lollipops," Chelsea said with a shrug.

"I can tell," he said giving her a pinning look.

"Pervert," she stated dryly. "And besides the lollipop isn't a tool to drive that puny little mind of yours wild, Aaron gave it to me to celebrate our one week anniversary."

"So Aaron has you sucking on his lollipop?" He questioned laughingly before letting his gaze drop to the large heart shaped lollipop. "Wow he's really overcompensating isn't he?"

She just stared him up and down for a moment with her large pale eyes: "I was wrong about you," she finally concluded.

"Oh?"

"You're really bad at picking up girls," she deadpanned.

Reid stared at her dumbfound, his jaw dropped and there was a rather unintelligible expression plastered onto his face.

Yeah she was right, he admitted it: He, Reid Garwin was horrible at picking up girls! But people weren't supposed to know that, let alone say it out loud! Girls were supposed to see his fumbling and stumbling as a suave strategy, not see right through it! That was not part of the plan!

"Hey Reid," she said interrupting his train of thought. "This is the part where you spout a clever comeback, otherwise it's a monologue, not witty banter."

"I've got more notches in the bedpost than Casanova," he stated lamely. But honestly you try coming up with a clever come back when you had just had the shock of your life.

"Hate to break it to you, but I think the girls see you as the notch in the bedpost sugar," she retorted as Nicky came over to them, she handed him a couple of bills and in return she received a basket of fries.

Reid glared at her but she just smiled.

"Score for Chelsea!" She said cheerily before walking off leaving him to stare at her swaying hips.

Okay, it was 1-0 for Chelsea, but if she thought he was going to leave it that way, boy…was she wrong he was just getting started.

**T.B.C**

**Drop me a line, give me some feedback good or no good I don't care, I think I'm in need of some constructive criticism or something.**

**Greets and love**

**The Fishie. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the feedback really enjoyed it! **

**Hope I don't turn you down with this chapter, and if I do keep in mind I wrote this with a horribly stuffed nose and a cough that sounds like I've been smoking since I was three which I haven't been!**

**Stupid Gym teacher, stupid Belgian weather, stupid Gym teacher making me run in stupid Belgian weather…**

**Anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Plotting**

Swim meets we're always tricky. Sure swimming was good, a positive factor in his life, something he actually liked doing, but on the other hand there was Aaron Abbot, someone whom he loathed on principle. And said loathing had already coast him hours in detention and lectures that would bore a nun to death, but if it meant he got to annoy Aaron, it was worth it.

Because face it, Aaron's existence revolved around being a pain in Reid's ass; he swam his number, not like he would ever beat him but still…and oh yeah right, a particular girl was currently shouting Aaron's name, while she should be shouting his name.

She was supposed to be cheering him on, doing that stupid little dance for him, making him smile not Aaron! And oh he really was dead set on getting that message across.

So when the whistle blew, he jumped in and swam a new state record. Pure out of spite. Screw you Aaron, sucks to be you! Or well it didn't…since he still had the girl. Goddamnit. There had to be some way to and screw with Aaron and get even with Chelsea. But how?

He pondered on the subject, absently pulling his slacks over his swim shorts. Tyler was up in a couple of minutes and he had decided to stick around for that. But that's when he spotted her; she was standing near the locker room door, waiting for Aaron, no doubt about it…He was on his way over to her when some guy popped up out of nowhere.

"Excuse me, can I get a statement?" Oh he knew this guy, he was with the local newspaper or something…

That's when a devious, if he may so himself, plan hatched. "Sure," Reid said with a smile showing off his even white teeth.

"So a new state record, how does it feel?" The man questioned shoving a recorder under his nose.

"Awesome," he replied loudly enough for Chelsea to hear, oh he needed her to hear this. "And I'm dedicating this win to my girlfriend Chelsea Dagger. How could a guy lose with a girl like that standing in the bleachers for him?" He was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he eyed her over the journalist's shoulder, boy did she look happy…

"Thanks," the man stated with a pleased smile. "And congratz yeah?"

"No problem," Reid said but his eyes were already on Chelsea who looked so delightfully pissed off, it made him all giddy inside.

"Ass," she snarled walking over to him.

"Babe," he said leaning closer to her so their bare arms were touching reminding her of the fact he was only wearing a pair of sweats, oh what a fetching sight he most make. "What? Didn't like the dedication?"

"It was very cute, so tell me when will I get a chance to meet this new girlfriend of yours? I rarely get the chance to meet someone with the exact same name," she deadpanned.

He smirked. "You already know her, you just don't know it yet."

She put a hand on his arm staring at him intently; "Reid, is that really the best you can do?" She asked in a critical tone that suggested she was disappointed in him.

He scowled at her.

"That's an attractive look for you," she bit sarcastically.

"Oh so you do admit you think I'm hot."

She raised an eyebrow. "Someone here is a bit too full of himself, and it's not me."

Reid glared at her, god he wanted to have that pretty little mouth of hers doing other things than insulting him so damn well he couldn't come up with a retort. "Just you remember it's 1-1 now, toots," he said clipping her on the butt with the back of his hand before stalking off again to watch baby boy.

Sure she had probably outwitted him again, but at least he had gotten to smack her on the ass.

"I'll get you Garwin!" She called after him. "And that little Speedo of yours too!" The remark was followed by a faux evil laugh that reminded him of his days as a Power Ranger fan and attracted a good deal of looks.

Man he was going to enjoy this…

A couple of hours latter he was minding his own damn business in the library, watching Tyler do their assignments when suddenly a familiar redhead plopped down in the seat across from him, next to an instantly flushed Tyler.

"What did you do?" Lindsay demanded looking at him intently, her eyebrows raised so high they disappeared behind her bangs.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you insult Hagger Mcwagger?"

"Mcwhatnow?"

"Mcwagger!"

"And they say Chelsea's the crazy one," Reid drolled out causing Tyler to make a face at him.

Lindsay glared. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?"

"I don't even have a clue what you're on about crazy woman!"

She let out a disgruntled snorting noise. "Chelsea is plotting against you."

"Plotting?" Reid asked raising an eyebrow. "Do people still plot now a days?"

"Poor ignorant fool," Lindsay muttered shutting her eyes in painful frustration.

"You can say that again," Tyler quipped receiving a glare from Reid.

"Why did you have to get involved in one of Chelsea's little games?" Lindsay said rubbing her brow as if in great pain. "She's like a pit-bull she never lets things go!"

Reid rolled his eyes. "Jeez it's not like she's going to kill me, she's too-,"

"No she wouldn't kill you, you have such a winning personality, I doubt she would want to deprive the world of that doozie," she retorted shaking her head, a single strand of bright copper coloured hair fell out of her bun.

Reid had to suppress a snort when he caught Tyler staring at said strand with something that sickly enough resembled awe. God that boy needed to get a life…or to get laid. "So Chelsea is pissed huh? Excellent."

"You're perception on how to woo a girl is totally off you know," Tyler stated.

"Well look who's talking, mister-,"

"Don't say it!" Tyler practically shouted. "Don't you dare say it or I'll totally kick your ass!"

"You'll totally kick my ass huh?" Reid repeated with a grin.

"Yeah totally," Tyler huffed.

"Uhm boys," Lindsay said waving her hand around. "Remember me?"

Reid looked at her intently. "You were saying Chelsea was pissed?"

"Yeah."

"How pissed?"

She frowned. "What do you mean how pissed?"

"On a scale from one to ten?"

"I don't know," Lindsay said with a shrug. "About an eight or something, why?"

"Because I'm going for an eleven," Reid said with a devilish grin.

Lindsay's eyes got particularly round. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into! You silly little boy."

"I know exactly what I'm getting myself into, hopefully panties."

"You're an idiot, a perverted idiot." Lindsay said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Sure she was flattered with your fascination with her but you're currently annoying the fuck out of her and Chelsea is as persistent as a pit-bull on acid and as stubborn as a mule. Please Reid just grow a brain and walk away before this takes on epic proportions!"

"Problem: he's as stubborn as a mule too," Tyler stated sharing Lindsay's annoyance.

"You can't be serious?"

"I can get you written confirmation from Caleb Danvers and he's always serious."

"Oh we're screwed," Lindsay muttered.

"He wishes," Reid snorted causing Tyler to look at him as if he had sprouted a second head. What? Baby boy disserved it! Talking about him like he wasn't there, that's not nice…

He than ditched Tyler and did the solo thing because he couldn't bare to spend more time with the smitten kitten also known as Tyler, god baby boy was already agreeing with everything Lindsay said, he was already doing the couple thing, it made him want to gage.

His short-ish walk over to his dorm could've been uneventful like it usually was, but it wasn't. Of all people he ran into Aaron Abbot who reallyyyyy seemed a bit on the pissed off side.

"You," he groaned freezing in his steps, staring at the blond like he was something disgusting beneath his shoe.

"Yes, me Reid, you Aaron the Neanderthal," Reid drawled, stuffing his hands in his pockets looking at Aaron with a look of pure nonchalance written all over his face.

"Stay away from Chelsea!" Aaron blurted apparently unable to come up with something more intelligible.

"Ah," Reid said, "you've heard about my little dedication, didn't you?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Aaron asked angrily while he balled his fists. "Stay away from her."

"Scared she might see something she likes?" Reid asked not even the slightest bit impressed by Aaron's caveman attitude.

"Does everything have to be a game to you Garwin?" Aaron said through his teeth.

"I think the game is between me and nut you're dating, so mind your own business."

"She is my business!"

"Possessive are we? You know girls don't like that Aaron. And I bet Chelsea doesn't either, so it wouldn't surprise me if the first dashing prince that came along could sweep her of her feet."

"She'd never date you," Aaron said and was that a hint of panic in his voice?

"I'm not planning on dating her, I wanna do all sorts of bad things to her, but dating just ain't my thing."

Aaron seemed to lose his grip on his self-control: "If you hurt her Garwin, I'll fucking kill you!" He said louder than necessary.

"You'll kill me? From what I've figured out Chelsea really doesn't need someone's protecting. Besides it's just some friendly competition Aaron," Reid said with a smug grin, he just loved pushing Aaron's buttons especially now he had what Reid wanted. "Too bad you have a history of losing from me."

Oh the look on Aaron's face, priceless really, probably added ten years to Reid's life! Oh he was going to get Chelsea, for himself but also just to spite Aaron and of course to show Chelsea, who the man was around here…

**T.B.C**

**Yeah Chelsea Dagger, lame I know, but I really had trouble coming up with something that sounded good with Chelsea, and I was lazy and I was watching soccer…An****d well the crowd started humming the song Chelsea Dagger and well, I think it fits the character…**

**So yeah the name totally belongs to The Fratallis whom I love because of said catchy song**. **If you have time, check it out the lyrics are the bomb!**

**I'm totally basing some of Reid's behaviour in this fic on this guy at my school who just got caught having sex in the school park with a girl that up to then had hated him…Fits doesn't it?**

**Give a girl some feedback yeah?**

**Love,**

**The Fishie. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well lately I didn't have a whole lot of time to type something down, so excuse me for the delay. The next chapter isn't my best work but I think it's okay!

* * *

**

**Chapter three: Purity **

He didn't really mind English, he didn't like it but he didn't hate it either. The teacher was okay, he didn't mind being the butt of one of Reid's wiseass remarks every now and than, and he sure as hell didn't mind Mr. Garwin dozing off during class every now and than…But today was different, today he actually looked forward to English…why? Well let's just say it didn't have anything to do with the course itself or with the teacher as a matter of fact. It had more to do with the fact Chelsea sat in front of him during said class. Meaning: he had one whole hour to annoy the fuck out of her. The prospect made him all giddy.

He had abandoned his sweater and his tie was completely undone, it hung in two red and black striped ends over his white shirt that had the first two buttons unbuttoned. He made a very handsome sight, and he was, cocky as he was, very aware of said fact.

He took his seat behind her, flicking her ponytail as if to make his presence known. Much to his disappointment, she ignored him. But he did catch Aaron glaring daggers at him from the other side of the classroom, he couldn't suppress a grin.

"Attention please!" A voice called from the front of the class, a female voice? He looked up and saw standing in front of the class the school psychologist, a thirty-something woman with glasses and a tight bun. "Good morning everyone, I'm Miss Jackson and as you all may or may not have heard, today's class will be replaced by a sex-ed class," she managed to get out before being interrupted by a burst of laughter. "Yes I know, ha-ha, you're already experts on the matter but as you all know one of our sixteen-year old, now _former_ students has just given birth three days ago and it wasn't really planned. So I think there's a whole in your expert theory."

"Or there was a whole in something else," Reid stated dryly causing yet another burst of laughter to fill the room. Suddenly Chelsea turned around to face him, her big eyes staring at him as she offered him a hand which he instinctively shook.

"Congratulations Reid, what's the baby's name?"

"Ha, ha Chelsea," Reid sneered, apparently he wasn't the only one who enjoyed lame jokes. Though he had known the girl, what was her name again? Jessie right? A pretty little thing, blond with long legs though a bit too clingy for his taste.

"So I think you all know there are several ways to avoid pregnancy," Miss Jackson continued composed. "The most popular ones being of course condoms, the pill and abstinence," there were a few loud snorts coming from the students, mainly the male students. "Yes I know you might not like it but abstinence is also a solution."

"So is castration, but that's doesn't make it a good idea," Reid interjected with a smirk.

"Oh Reid," Chelsea said turning around to face him yet again, apparently he was finally getting somewhere with this. "Why don't you show a little self-control?"

Oh she was up to something…

"Like you're such a nun,"

She grinned reminding him of the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland. Yes he watched Alice in Wonderland big fucking deal. And suddenly there it was, she held up her hand only inches away from his face, waging her ring finger, said ring finger was sporting a silver band with a pink diamante and an engravement. That hadn't been there before right? Not that he had ever taken the time to study her fingers but…It couldn't be right?

Reid felt his jaw drop slightly while he could hear Tyler chuckle from a couple of seats away.

"Is that a,-?"

"A purity ring," Chelsea offered smiling brightly. "Yes it diddlie is!"

Reid stared at her bearing an expression that caught somewhere in between pissed off and dumbstruck. "Can I see that for a minute?" He asked frowning.

She batted her lashes at him before sliding the ring of and putting it in the awaiting palm of his hand.

"Thanks," he muttered reading the inscription carefully, apparently _'True love waits'_. "Bullshit," he stated loudly. Well it was wasn't it! No way in fucking hell she was a virgin! She was dating Aaron freaking Abbott for Christ sake!

He locked eyes with her before throwing the small piece of jewellery carelessly to the front of the classroom.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is Mr Garwin's very outspoken opinion on abstinence," Miss Jones stated lamely before carrying on with her little lecture.

He just sat there for a few moments, fuming, oh that girl yanked his chain as if he was her pet Chihuahua!

'I guess that makes it 2-1 doesn't? I really had you going there didn't I?" she suddenly stated quietly not bothering to turn around.

"I knew you were lying!" Reid said maybe a bit too loudly but honestly he didn't care.

"The look on your face," she let out a small giggle. "Oh god it was priceless."

"Pleased to be of service," he muttered to gritted teeth.

"Oh Reid, aren't you gonna get mouthy with me?" She mumbled before clamping a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound of her as always, exuberant laughter.

Reid scowled. That sweet innocent looking little girl was as big of a pervert as he was…

The whole thing hadn't sat well with him: her outwitting him, her being able to just do what she does to him. It made him bite his nails, fist his hands, pace around like a lion in a cage…she was a pain in the ass, but he was never granting her the pleasure of winning from him.

Women did not get to win from Reid Garwin!

In the spirit of that statement he had been plotting, yes plotting much like she did, she had a bad influence on him apparently…

"You're insane," Tyler stated simply after Reid had briefed him on his plan.

"I'm not insane baby boy," Reid muttered staring at the ceiling from his spot on his bed.

"You're planning on break into someone's dorm," Tyler said dully. "You're planning to break an entry, which is a crime by the way, just because your inflated ego can't handle being outsmarted by a girl!"

"I'm not breaking anything," Reid stated matter-of-factly. "I'm going to open a door which is magically unlocked."

Tyler frowned. "If Caleb catches you using to get back at a girl, he'll hit the wall, or possibly you."

"And since when does that stop me?"

"Good point," Tyler muttered. "But Reid, for once in your life listen to me and don't do it."

Reid just looked at him blankly.

"You don't hear what I'm saying, do you?" Tyler muttered raking a hand through his already messy hair.

"When you act like Caleb, I only hear this annoying buzzing sound when your lips move," Reid said rolling his eyes as he got up from his bed, straightening his shirt in the process.

"I can't believe you're going through with this."

But oh he was, and he was being especially sneaky about, to the point of stalker-ish even. He was standing around the corner, leaning against the wall, waiting for Chelsea and Lindsay to leave. He'd stand here an hour if he'd have to but he wasn't leaving without his _prize_. It was already half past nine when they finally left to go shower, giggling, gossiping, not paying notice to a pair of prying blue eyes watching there every move.

Maybe he was taking all of this too far…

Neah he wasn't, she was asking for it.

He casually stalked over to their dorm, working a little magic on the lock before carelessly entering the room as if he wasn't doing anything wrong. It was easy to establish which side of the room was Chelsea's…just follow the train of clutter, chaos and obnoxiously bright colours. Where did this girl come from, wonderland?

He examined her bed, overflowing with stuffed animals and pillows. "How does she sleep?" Reid muttered raking a hand through his hair.

His eyes scanned her desk, post-it's in every shape and colour were virtually everywhere including on her pink, of course it was pink, laptop. And there it was, sticking out like a sore thumb, a very neutral coloured little box, the kind of box that usually contained jewellery.

He picked up and shook it before opening it revealing a delicate little charm necklace. His eyes travelled over the charms one by one: an elf, a shoe, a crown, a key, the star bucks logo(?), an ice-cream cone and sickeningly enough two A's. The cuteness of it nearly made him gage.

But this would do the trick just fine, he pocketed the box and scribbled a little message for her on one of her many post-it blocks.

"Meet me-pool-ASAP."

This was going to be good.

**T.B.C**

**So I hope to get a longer better chapter up soon! **

**Tell me what you think**

**XOXO **

**Fishy**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

Preview:**_** She stared at him for a moment. "You've got to be kidding me- Is that really the best you can do? You look good wet? Twelve year olds can come up with something better than that. I'm standing here in my underwear, my bra and panties! Use your imagination Garwin."**_

**I'm pro****ud of this chapter, so be nice and read and review it!  


* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Chlorine****  
**

About thirty minutes later, Reid was standing by the side of the pool with his hands stuffed in his pockets, waiting for that familiar voice.

The doors flew open. "Reid Garwin hand it over!" Chelsea shouted absolutely fuming as she stormed into the room.

"How did you know it was me?" Reid said visibly amused by her anger.

"There's only one person who can make a four word letter smirk," she stated, she was looking all sorts of adorable with her hands on her sweatpants covered hips, a Spongebob t-shirt and flushed cheeks.

"Aw you're so cute when you look like you want to kill me," Reid drawled.

"Hand it over Garwin!"

"Hand what over?"

"I know you know what I mean so don't play dumb with me!" Chelsea said waging her finger at him. "Though in your case you're maybe not playing dumb."

"Ah sticks and stones."

"Where is it?!"

"Where's what?" He asked with a smirk.

"Don't make me go ghetto on your ass!"

Reid raised an eyebrow: "Don't make me go ghetto on your ass?" He repeated. "That's so gangsta of you."

Chelsea stomped her foot in a childish way visibly annoyed by him, oh she was making this just too easy. "Give it back you thief!"

"Thief? Hey I'm offended by that!"

"You broke into my dorm!"

"The door wasn't locked," Reid lied, over the years he had gotten so good at lying that he was starting to believe his own lies.

"I locked it myself Reid!"

"It wasn't locked!"

"Liar!" She stated staring at him with narrowed eyes and steadfast confidence. Did she just call his bluff or was he starting to imagine things? "Hand it over!" She said poking him in the ribs.

"No," Reid said simply.

For a moment she stared at him her eyes narrowed, her nostrils flaring, not a very attractive sight but then, she lunged at him! As in lunged, like a panther! She was trying to weasel her tiny little hands in the pockets of his pants, normally he would appreciate this kind of attention but right now it was sort of freaking him out.

He pulled the little box out of his jeans and held it high above his head, so high Chelsea could never reach it, not even with the aid of a trampoline, the little hobbit.

"Are you insane? Clawing at me like that monkey girl!" Reid said smirk plastered firmly on his face. "Wait a minute, I forgot whom I was speaking to, of course you're insane."

"Give it!" Chelsea said jumping in an attempt to grab the little box.

Reid eyed the movement beneath her shirt with interest. "That's it keep jumping."

"Peeping tom!" Chelsea fumed before tilting her head slightly with a small smile playing on her lips. He knew that look, that was the look she got when an idea popped into her bubblehead.

He eyed her distrustfully and suddenly he saw her lift her knee discreetly, but not discreetly enough.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Reid grinned holding the box out above the pool.

"You wouldn't!"

"Yes I would," Reid stated letting the little box slip out of his fingers and into the pool. "Oh no, my finger slipped."

"You meanie pants!" She stated her eyes wide as coins.

"Meanie pants?" Reid repeated resting a hand on his chin. "Such an interesting choice of words."

"You dropped my necklace into the pool!" Chelsea said angrily emphasizing each word with a poke to the chest.

Reid grinned. "I can get it for you, if the price is right."

"Name it."

"A kiss," he said donning a shit-eating-grin.

"Aha," she said before nodding, for a moment there he actually thought he had won but then she stepped away from him; kicked off her shoes, pulled down her sweatpants and removed her t-shirt. Reid ogled here standing there in green boy shorts and a disturbingly yellow bra: the kookiness of the combination suited her well. But before he could even think of some sort of sexist remark she dove into the water retrieving the little box from the bottom of the pool herself.

"Yeah because that's so much less embarrassing than kissing me!" Reid huffed loudly crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Ass," was the first thing that left her mouth after she resurfaced.

He watched her climb out of the pool.

"You look good wet," he said with a smirk.

She stared at him for a moment. "You've got to be kidding me- Is that really the best you can do? You look good wet? Twelve year olds can come up with something better than that. I'm standing here in my underwear, my bra and panties! Use your imagination Garwin."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

She rolled her eyes. "Let me help you: I'm Aaron's girlfriend and I'm standing in front of you in my undies. C'mon Garwin think dangnabbit!"

"Help me? You wouldn't help me except maybe off a cliff!"

"Getting off subject much?" Chelsea asked stepping closer to him in order to slap him. "Ass!"

"You jumped into that pool out of free will!"

"It was either that or kissing you, and kissing you was never really an option I considered."

"You flatter me!"

"Oh shut up! Because of you I'm wearing wet underwear and stink of chlorine."

"Oh but this little stunt of mine wasn't completely useless, I think getting you in your underwear is a score for me. We're tied again."

"I don't like being tied."

"Maybe you just haven't been tied up in the good way," Reid said almost conversationally.

Chelsea raised her brows. "I'll just pretend I didn't hear that."

"What? Don't want me to give Aaron some pointers?"

"Aaron doesn't need pointers thank you very much mister Garwin. I'm currently quite satisfied in my relationship," she said slipping back into her slacks. Reid couldn't help but take one last peek at those wonderful boy shorts, seriously g-strings were just dethroned in his book by the sexiness of shorts. "Speaking of said relationship, I'm late for my date."

"You're going out dressed liked that?"

"Like what?" She questioned pulling her shirt over her head.

"Spongebob," he said gesturing towards said shirt.

"Do not diss my shirt Reid!" She said raking her fingers through her dripping wet hair.

"I'm not dissing it, but I'm not sure born-to-be-a-prep-styled Aaron will approve."

"As hard as you might find it to believe this Aaron likes my quirky style."

"So where are you two going?"

"Curiosity cravings anyone?" She asked putting on her shoes.

"Just tell me or I'll just have to stalk you again."

"So you do admit to stalking me."

"I admit to everything you want me to," Reid said with a smirk before stuffing his hands deep into his pockets.

"For you're information I'm heading over to his dorm for a movie night."

"His dorm?" He repeated with a raised eyebrow. "Movie night. Ha! That's almost as laughable as me asking someone out on a study date."

"Of course that's laughable, you would actually need higher brain functions to study," Chelsea stated matter-of-factly.

"Ha-ha, and you say my remarks are lame."

"Lame remarks are your punishment."

"What for making you walk around in your underwear?"

"That and being interested in my sex life."

"Like you and Aaron have a sex life!"

"We're teenagers Reid, what do you think?" She said rolling her eyes before storming off leaving him to stare at her ass which looked pretty good in sweats, though he preferred the boy shorts.

**T.B.C**

**I really really enjoyed this chapter so keep me happy and productive and review!**

**Teaser chapter five: there's going to be a fight…Well duh Reid saw Aaron's girlfriend in her underwear like he's going to let that opportunity to get on Aaron's nerves pass**** him by! **

**XOXO **

**The Fishie **


	5. Chapter 5

**Preview: **_**"She cries. I kill you," Aaron snarled as his friends dragged him off the floor and hauled him back before he could get his hands on Reid again.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Five: Just Kiss**

"You seem especially moody today," Caleb stated casually interrupting Reid's train of thought.

"What?"

"Never mind," Caleb said shaking his head before taking a bite of his apple. He was starting to get this ominous feeling, Reid had a thing for Aaron Abbott's girlfriend, well actually more than just _a thing_, it was lunch and Reid hadn't eaten a thing. Usually Reid eats like a pig stuffing as much as he possible can into his mouth, today he just picked at his food glaring daggers at Aaron.

Not that he minded Reid going toe up for a girl, it might actually do the boy good, but why did it have to be this girl of all girls! Why Aaron's girlfriend? It mean trouble!

"Reid stop starring!" Tyler snapped slamming his fist on the table and hurting himself in the process of doing so. Every day this little charade was getting more and more on his nerves.

"Ah shut up baby boy."

"Is he still at it?" Sarah piped up. "Reid, leave the girl alone!"

"What are you part of her fan club or something?"

"As a matter of fact I am," Kate interjected as she fed Pogue some candy. Those two were just sickeningly corny. Reid had contemplated putting them out of their misery on several occasions. "She's Kira's worst enemy, can't help but admire the girl for that."

"Women are vicious," Tyler stated raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah we are, and from what I've heard she's the queen of vicious and I do not want to get on her bad side. So Reid, behave!" Kate ranted.

"She enjoys this."

"She enjoys being stalked by creepy stalker boy?" Sarah asked frowning.

"This isn't just stalking Sarah, this is a game."

"If it isn't stalking than why did you break into her dorm?" Tyler offered offhandedly.

"You did what?!" Caleb shouted attracting a fare share of attention.

"I broke into her dorm, big deal," Reid said glaring at the youngest Son.

"Did you use?" Caleb hissed already knowing the answer to the question.

"I might have."

"Reid!"

He shrugged: "It's not like she'll find out or something."

"That's not my point!"

"Don't be such a pain in the ass."

Caleb stared at him in disbelief. "You of all people are calling me a pain in the ass?" he questioned before bursting out into laughter. "That's what they call the pot calling the kettle black!"

Reid just crossed his arms in front of his chest while more and more people stared at them. Caleb Danvers laughing like a maniac was a rare sight to behold.

And right then and there, there was the pitter patter of little ruby red Mary Jane clad feet. Only one person in this whole school would wear shoes that could've been stolen from Doherty from the Wizard of Oz. He got up wordlessly and trailed behind her.

"Hey Chelsea," he said causing her to halt and turn around to face him. His attention was immediately drawn to her head; she had a headband with a ridiculous red bow on it in her dark brown hair.

"Reid," she said curtly.

"Is he bothering you Chels?" Aaron asked appearing behind her seemingly out of nowhere, did he like keep a constant eye on her or something?

"Him bothering me?" Chelsea said raising an eyebrow. "I don't think anyone is capable of out-bothering-me. "

Aaron let out a snort smiling down at her, if it was possible she looked even tinier standing next to him.

"I wish I could bother you out of your clothes,-" Reid said smirking receiving a warning glare from Chelsea, which he decided to ignore. "Oh wait I already did!"

"Shut up Garwin!" Aaron spat.

"Oh getting aggressive are we?"

"Reid!" Chelsea warned waving her finger at him but it only spurred him on.

"Tell me Aaron what are your thoughts on the yellow bra and green shorts combo?" he questioned with that goddamned-shit-eating-grin plastered on his face.

"You son of a bitch!" Aaron shouted as he dove at Reid.

And before Reid could actually register what had just happened here, Aaron had already socked him in the jaw several times.

He could faintly heard Chelsea scream some insults at them while they were rolling across the floor clawing at one another, he could tell from the ruckus a crowd had already formed to watch the spectacle.

It was only when water started hitting the two of them that they finally stopped.

They looked up to see Chelsea standing above them, empty water bottle in hand with Lindsay, who was shaking her head, by her side.

"I can't believe you," Chelsea stated simply, her bottom lip trembling. She was just too darn cute.

"She cries. I kill you," Aaron snarled as his friends dragged him off the floor and hauled him back before he could get his hands on Reid again.

"You were the one who attacked me Abbott," Reid stated nonchalantly getting up himself and smoothing the imaginary wrinkles out of his clothes.

"You stay away from my girlfriend!" Aaron shouted, the vein in his neck was throbbing. "If you so much as look at her again I'll-,"

"Kill me? Yeah you've said before."

"Reid," Caleb's voice warned from somewhere but he chose to ignore it. Frankly at this point Caleb didn't matter.

"You stay away from her!" Aaron repeated.

"Why?"

"You can't treat her like this!"

"Like what?"

"Like she's one of your sluts."

"Who says she isn't?" Reid said and this was his whole problem his lips moved faster than his brain did and that usually lead to saying stupid things and creating trouble that could have been avoided.

He swore he heard baby boy let out an exasperated sigh.

"I can't believe you said that," Lindsay said breaking the silence.

Chelsea just stared at him, visibly hurt by his words which he immediately regretted. "You're such an asshole," she said before turning around and running off, out of the cafeteria.

"Chelsea!" Reid called as he ran after her instinctively unaware of the fact Aaron was trying to fight his way out of four of his friends their hold to get his hands on him. "Chelsea wait up!" he shouted impressed by the fact her little legs could move so fast.

He turned a corner and there she was standing in the middle of the hallway; arms crossed and tapping her little red shoe in an impatient manner. She didn't look upset…at all.

"How dare you," she said stalking over to him and poking him in the chest. "How dare you call me a slut!" she stated and her poking was soon replaced by slapping.

"I didn't call you a slut!" Reid said trying to grab her tiny hands before she could do damage.

"Yes you did!"

"I accidentally implied, there's a difference."

She ceased her slapping and stared at him eyebrows raised. "You accidentally implied?"

"Yeah, I say things I don't mean," he said with a shrug.

"Is that an apology?"

"It is if you want it to be?" he offered sheepishly.

She eyed him critically. "Apology excepted."

"So what was your little act all about?"

"What act?"

"The whole storming off thing."

"Just wanted to make the two of you feel guilty."

"Mission accomplished."

"Of course it is, I'm a woman, we excel at making people feel guilty. It's who we are."

"What about Aaron?" Reid asked reminded of Abbott by his painful jaw.

"What about him?"

"Well he wants to kill me apparently."

She grinned. "I know, pretty groovy huh?"

"You know behind that charade of innocence there's a malice that would put the Joker to shame," Reid said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

She grabbed him by the tie pulling him closer in a sly way. "That's a compliment coming from you," she whispered into his ear making his toes curl.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Not really," she said pushing him away. "Though it is fun to watch your plans to annoy me backfire on your ass," she stated playing with a strand of her hair absently.

Was she flirting with him?

Duh Reid, a small part of his brain screamed at him, she's been flirting with you ever since you met her!

"Earth to Garwin," she stated waving her pale hand in front of his face. "I said you should leave, Aaron will come looking for me any minute now and you already look like crap so…vamoose! "

He frowned. "What do you mean you look like crap?"

"Like I said you look like crap."

"What did that Neanderthal do to me?"

"You're referring to Aaron as a Neanderthal? That's rich coming from you!"

"What did he do to me?"

"You look a little less Zac Efron and a whole lot more Mickey Rourke," she stated visibly amused by his apparent distress.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Relax miss Hilton it won't get in the way of your strutting, it's just a split lip and a bruised jaw."

"I was wondering why my lip was throbbing," he muttered carefully poking his lip.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

"Kiss and make it better?"

"And catch your cooties? I'd rather not."

He decided he would take a chance. He grabbed the back of her head, yanking her flush against him. At first her little hands were pushing at his shoulders, frantic to get him away from her…but than it just stopped and they were clawing at his shirt pulling him even closer against her. His hand moved lower, resting on her lower back, his fingers brushing the bare skin beneath her shirt just above her skirt.

The heat between them was reaching feverish heights, and he just couldn't hold back any longer.

He pushed her up against the wall; bracing himself against the wall with one hand while the other one rested on her hip. The kiss was feverish, hard, their bodies were pressed against each other, her hands were everywhere.

And then they broke apart breathing heavily. She stared up at him.

"Dangnabbit," she stated simply pushing him away from her. "You asshole!"

"Asshole?" He repeated slightly fazed. "I vaguely remember you participating in the matter."

"Of course I did! I'm a kissing-person."

"So you frequently go around kissing people you profess to hate? Interesting hobby!"

"You kissed me!"

"You kissed back!"

"So?!"

"So you're an accomplice! It takes two to tango!" Reid said turning beat red and feeling the primal urge to push her up against the wall again and show her exactly how much she wound him up.

"Don't you start with me Reid Garwin!" She said waving her little finger in his face. "Don't you forget it wasn't the airplanes. But Beauty who killed the Beast!"

"Don't flatter yourself," he said with a smirk. "I guess the score is 3-2 now."

"I guess it is," she said. "I suggest you sleep with one eye open, toots," she said passing him by and smacking him on the ass as revenge for the piggish stunt he had pulled a couple of days ago.

Reid froze: she didn't know about his little spanking fetish did she? How could she? No one did…Well Pogue did but he wasn't going to tell since than he would have to explain how he knew and Reid had a hunch he wanted to keep that private…

**T.B.C**

**I think it's an okay chapter, gotta love some sexual tension, but do tell me your thoughts on the matter and on the story of course. I always enjoy some feedback! ^^**

**XOXO**

**The Fishie **


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I put up visual mc-thingies, they're on my author's page!**

_**Preview: "Because you resemble a piñata!" She announced smacking him again this time on the butt. And he really was starting to wonder if Pogue had let something slip.**_

_**

* * *

**  
_

**Chapter Six: The Ball (take one)****  
**

He muttered some profanities under his breath as he loosened his tie so he could actually breath properly. He hated charity balls though not even half as much as he hated the death-trap people referred to as a tie.

He moodily looked around, he really wasn't in the mood for a ballroom of some fancy hotel filled with pretentious idiots or just plain idiots. He had better things to do, like figuring out what that woman was up to, ever since their little make-out session she had been ignoring him. But he knew well enough that this wasn't over just yet; that girl was just like him, she would never forfeit a game.

"What's up with the brooding?" Tyler asked snapping him out of his train of thoughts.

"What?"

"You're starting to resemble Caleb," he joked stuffing his hands in his pockets, visibly uncomfortable with his current attire.

"Did I hear my name?" Caleb asked popping up from behind him with Sara, who was donning was a soft pink cocktail dress, hanging off his arm.

Yes all four Sons were present, Pogue was around here somewhere too. This was the crappy side of the Sons of Ipswich deal: black tie events.

"So Reid, how are you doing?" Sarah questioned apprehensively.

"Why?" he retorted suspiciously.

"Well, you know,-?"

"I obviously don't," he retorted dryly before realisation kicked in. "What did she do?" he drawled.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked faking ignorance. Sure Sarah is a nice girl and all, but she is really the most terrible liar and even worse at figuring out when exactly to put her foot in her mouth.

"Tell me," Reid demanded.

"She's here," Caleb finally stated, giving Sarah his patented why-did-you-say-that look. "With Aaron."

"And?" Reid pressed on knowing that couldn't be all, there had to be some element of diabolicalness to it or it wouldn't be a Chelsea scheme.

"And she's talking to your parents," Caleb said with a sigh, knowing fully well a scene would ensue.

"That evil little hobbit!" he muttered storming off. He had to find his parents and salvage the situation as much as possible. God knows what damage that pretty little mouth could do!

Soon enough he practically ran into his mother and he just knew the wicked witch of Ipswich had already worked her voodoo magic on his mom.

"Reid," his mother said grabbing him by an arm. "I just met Aaron's girlfriend, such a lovely young lady! She's just absolutely divine!" she gushed. "Why didn't you tell me Aaron had a girlfriend?"

"You know I loath Aaron on principle mom."

"Why don't you bring home a catch like that?" she continued completely ignoring him as she tended to do when he said or did something she didn't like.

Right then, right there, he felt like banging his head against the wall: that little vixen had discovered a whole new way to bug the shit out of him: his mother. He had underestimated her cruelness.

"And such good upbringing! Her parents are such wonderful people, her mother oh my goodness still such a beauty herself! And her sister is just darling! You should ask Chelsea if she knows someone she can set you up with!"

He loved his mom, he honestly did, but sometimes he just wanted her to stop acting like a Stepford wife and shut up for like two minutes. Two minutes of silence to get a word in between. Was that too much to ask?

But then his mind registered something: sister?

"Chelsea has a sister?"

"Ofcourse she has a sister silly, I just told you so remember?"

He just couldn't suppress the demonic grin from forming. "Who is she?"

"Well she's over there: the darling blond in the white dress."

Reid spotted who his mother was talking about soon enough a lone blond standing near the bar. But that couldn't be Chelsea's sister. She was well, nothing like her, at all: Tall, pin thin, round-faced with big blue eyes and the then there was the blond hair of course.

"Are you sure that's Chelsea's sister?"

"Of course I'm sure Reid," his mother said rolling her eyes. "They just don't look alike that's all."

"You're sure you're sure?"

"Yes Reid I'm sure, why are you so intent on knowing who Chelsea's sister is?"

"Just curiosity," he said with a sly smirk before darting off in the direction of the blond Dagger sister. He put a light hand on her arm to grab her attention before giving her his most winning half-smile. "Reid Garwin," he said sticking out his hand. "And you are?"

"Viv," she smiled a faint blush graces her pale cheeks. "Viv Dagger."

"Viv, is that short for…?"

"Just Viv."

This was going to be too easy. "Okay just Viv, what's a pretty girl like you doing standing here all on your own?"

"My friend's in the ladies room or something."

"How about we go talk somewhere a little bit more private, so I can get to know you a little bit better?

"Uhm okay," Viv said taking his offered arm and letting him escort her out of the busy ballroom into the abandoned hallway.

This really was like taking candy from a baby.

"I'm guessing you don't go to Spencer Academy. I'm sure I would've noticed you before if you did," he said flashing her his million dollar grin.

"No, I go to art school."

"Art school huh? So you're an artist?"

She smiled shyly toying with her fair hair. "I wouldn't say that just yet. For now I'm just an aspiring painter."

"I have a thing with artsy girls you know," he said giving her the intense I-want-you-look before placing a hand on her hip and leaning in to kiss her.

But his move was interrupted by a fuming Chelsea who had stormed out of the ballroom resembling an enraged bull…in a cocktail dress.

"Don't touch my sister Garwin!" She shouted pointing at the hand that was casually resting on Viv's hip. She looked absolutely furious: her face was beat red and clashed horribly with the deep purple dress and she looked about ready to hit him with her tiny handbag.

"Chill Chelsea," he said knowing fully well that each word was pissing her off even more. "I think Viv has a say in the matter too."

"No she doesn't, she's fourteen you sicko!"

As soon as the concept of fourteen registered, the offending hand was moved so fast Viv could've been on fire.

"Chelsea!" Viv shouted glaring at her sister, as only a sister could.

"Yes Virginia," she drawled. "Go to your friend and if I catch you chatting up another senior: I'm telling mom!"

Viv stared at her, mouth slightly agape, visibly trying to come up with some kind of retort.

"Vamoose! I'll deal with mister Garwin," Chelsea said with a gesture of the hand.

Viv just gave her one final glare before storming off in a huff, visibly embarrassed by her sister's intervention.

"Fourteen year olds huh?" Chelsea said as soon as Viv was out of earshot.

"How should I know she was only fourteen?!"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because she's just fourteen!"

"She looks older okay?"

She gave him a look that said as much as: I'm not buying it. "In my opinion you had two options. One, she was one of those European tween-looking supermodels. Or two you were chatting up someone who had yet to experience the full effects of puberty!"

"I'm telling you she looks older!"

"Yeah I'll admit she's tall but the lack of boobies and hips should've tipped you off Garwin!"

A woman who was walking over to the restrooms was giving them a strange look, he faintly recognized her as a friend of his mother's…fuck…

"Can we like not discuss this out in the open like this?" He said rubbing the back of his head. "You're making a scene."

"Good then at least people will know they have to look up there daughters because Reid Garwin is out on the prowl."

He ignored her and just grabbed her by an arm to drag her over to a nearby janitor's closet.

"So now you're dragging me off into secluded areas. You really are a pervert aren't you?"

"Ah shut up," he said turning his back to her. His eyes flashing black: locking the door behind them so she couldn't get away. This could be interesting.

"Shut up? Me? You were the one nearly molesting my little sister! What was your pea-brain up to Garwin?" she questioned staring at him critically.

"Nothing special," he said with a shrug and a straight face.

She narrowed her eyes at him before realisation suddenly seemed to hit her. "You were going to have sex with her weren't you?!"

"What? No!"

"Reid!"

"Okay maybe a little…"

Her eyes suddenly went wide and her jaw seemed to drop. "A little bit of sex? Oh my god you were going to make her give you a blowjob weren't you?!"

"I wasn't going to make her do anything-,"

"Oh my god you're admitting it!" She said starring at him in disbelief. "You sicko!" She added before hitting him with her ridiculously little handbag that seemed especially designed for whacking.

"Why do you like hitting me so much!"

"Because you resemble a piñata!" She announced smacking him again this time on the butt. And he really was starting to wonder if Pogue had let something slip.

"I resemble a piñata? You're the one wearing a poufy purple dress."

"Don't mess with the dress Garwin, or I'll have to question your fashion choices," she stated poking him in the chest.

"Try me."

"What's with the gloves? You were them constantly. That can't by hygienic!"

"That's just ridiculous."

"Don't tell me you take them off to go to the loo, because I'm not buying it."

"What do you take me for?" When he said it he instantly regretted it.

"A pig obviously, or let me rephrase that a pig with paedophilic tendencies. Remind me why haven't I killed you yet?"

"Because you're a masochist who has the hots for said pig with paedophilic tendencies?"

She stared at him raising a single eyebrow: "Guess again," she stated dryly before turning around only to be confronted by a locked door. "Did you lock this?"

"No," Reid said innocently as she struggled with the door handle. "Maybe it's just stuck."

"I'm not that weak Garwin!" she said spinning around hands on her hips.

"Aw you're cute when you think you're a big girl," he said tapping her on her nose.

"Dork."

"Giving me pet names now huh? What will Aaron say?" he said virtually pinning her against the wall.

Her face turned a creepy shade of red and it definitely wasn't a blush. "You leave Aaron out of this!"

"But it's so much more fun if I don't."

She gave him a smirk of her own. "And you call me a masochist? Believe me Garwin everything you do to me, I give you back tenfold."

"Is that a promise?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a pig and open the door before I scream bloody murder!" she said giving the door one last useless tug.

"I'm telling you I didn't do it!"

"Sure, just like you didn't break into my dorm."

"Must you keep bringing that up?"

"Must you keep tampering with locks?" she shot back through gritted teeth.

"Will you,-"

"Shut up!" she said pocking him in the chest. "Don't want to hear it, don't need to hear it. Just open the damn door so I can go see my _boyfriend_ before he sends out a search party."

"Honestly what do you see in him?"

"What do girl's see in you?" she shot back.

"The fact you have to turn a question into an insult is proof you don't have an answer."

"How insightful of you doctor Freud," she said continuing her battle with the door.

"You're not going to get that door open you know."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Have any more pearls of keen observation to share with me?" she muttered before kicking the door hurting her foot in the process. "Dangnabbit!"

"Twitchy little thing, aren't you?" he said as she balanced on one foot.

"Don't you understand the concept of shut up?" She questioned giving her slightly scuff black heel a once over.

"Why should I keep my mouth shut when I could do much more interesting things with it?"

"I have a boyfriend!"

"So?"

"Don't make me take of my shoe and hit you with it!"

"You really are a masochist aren't you?"

"Aww you figured that out with me having to break out the handcuffs and riding crop?" she questioned with a sarcastic roll of the eyes.

He couldn't help but laugh as he put a hand on each side of her head effectively trapping her body in-between the wall and his body as she eyed him suspiciously.

She looked nice today, she really did. She had made an effort; her hair was one dark brown colour, the strange orange tips were gone. Her dress despite his earlier comments was cute in a Chelsea way: dark purple and poufy, showing off just the right amount of cleavage to keep him interested. She looked like a little princess, or at least an little princess with an evil gleam in her eye and a twisted mind.

He pulled her close, and kissed her, holing her up a bit in the process to properly get the job done. And she was reacting far to passionate for it to be just a one-sided-thing. She cupped his face as she rapped her legs around his stomach and he ran his fingers through the lose brown curls.

They shared greedy kisses, exploring touches, his hands wandering lower and lower: past her lower back, past her bottom, past the hem of her shirt until he touched the soft skin of her thighs.

That's apparently when reality kicked in and she started pushing him away…again. This time nearly falling flat on her ass in the process!

"How could you!" she shouted wide-eyed.

"How could I?"

"You tongue-rapped me!"

When did she come up with this stuff?

"Tongue rapped you?" he repeated feeling slightly outraged. "You-,"

"Just try and open the door will you?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Reid!"

"Close enough," he joked turning his back to her. His eyes flashed back and he opened the door with absolutely no effort what so ever. Much too Chelsea's chagrin.

"You locked it didn't you?"

"Did you see me use a key woman?" Reid questioned not able to suppress a grin. "It's not my fault you're a weakling."

"Weak? Do you want me to hurt you?"

"Well if you want it rough-,"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" she warned wagging a finger at him.

"Afraid you might like it?"

"Oh please," she huffed storming past him; in a flash of purple satin and dark brown hair.

So she had outplayed him with the whole-sister thing, but he had totally scored with the closet-thing…that made the score what 4-3?

That meant he was still in the lead. He grinned and walked back into the ballroom with his hands in his pockets and a smug look on his face.

As he made his way over to his friends he saw Kate and Pogue had joined them, though they seemed to be having a bit of a lovers quarrel. Not that was something out of the ordinary, Kate and Pogue couldn't function without arguing and making-up at least once a day.

"Reid, where were you?" Caleb questioned a stern frown on his face.

Damn goodie two shoes.

"In a closet."

"Okay, that's enough information…" Caleb said shaking his head, obviously suspecting the dirtiest.

"What's up with them?" Reid asked with nodding at Pogue and Kate.

"Your guess is as good as ours," Sarah answered.

"What's up is his testosterone," Kate snapped eyeing Pogue angrily.

"Oh c'mon Kate!"

"Oh shut up you horny little school boy."

"You know it's much easier to keep up with you guys if we knew what you were on about," Reid drawled.

"Ask him," Kate said crossing her arms in front of her chest, her angry gaze never leaving Pogue.

"Dude, we just met Chelsea's mom and fucking hell she's a MILF-extraordinaire!" Pogue said earning himself an even dirtier glare form Kate.

"What's a milf?" Sarah asked frowning.

"I thought you went to public school?" Reid said visibly amused by her ignorance.

"Yeah so?"

"It's a pretty common term," Tyler stated absently, his gaze direct to the other side of the room, were Reid guessed Lindsay was located.

"What does it mean?" Sarah pressed on.

Caleb smiled; "Sarah, a milf is a mom I'd like to-,"

"Never mind," she said making a face. "I get the picture."

"That good huh?"

"He couldn't stop himself from drooling all over her!" Kate snarled emphasizing each word.

This could be interesting…yet another attractive female in the Dagger family with the exception that this one was of a more legal age. And on the plus side, he had always had a thing for older women.

**T.B.C**

**Yes took me long enough but I have a damn good excuse: exams.**

**Which I all passed, got my results today and I did quite well may I add ^^**

**So hope you enjoyed this, I had this chapter floating around my head for three long weeks. The next chapter will be a continuation of whatever the hell Reid's up to now.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Love and happy holidays!**

**xoxo**

**Fishie **


End file.
